callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bots
'''Bots' (known as a short term for robots) are A.I. controlled players that appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare , Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, Call of Duty: WWII, Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Bots appear in offline multiplayer or combat training online as well as online local or system link lobby. Bots have four different difficulties (on ''Ghosts, Advanced Warfare and Modern Warfare Remastered, there are five) those difficulties are Recruit, Regular, Hardened and Veteran, plus the "Mixed" difficulty in Ghosts, Advanced Warfare and Modern Warfare Remastered. They appear in both Multiplayer custom matches and Zombies matches in Black Ops 4.'' Call of Duty: Black Ops In Call of Duty: Black Ops, Bots first appeared in this game in a combat training lobby. They can be activated by going to the edit game options section and changing the number of friendly and hostile bots. In Recruit and Regular difficulty, Bots use weak tactics and never check what's behind them, but will aim for the head. In Hardened and Veteran mode, bots use all of their tactics and focus and checks who is behind them, and they can usually hear enemies' steps. Bots can use all kind of weapons and equipment, as well as even use the reviving ability included with Second Chance. The bots have their clan tag set to 3arc, which is the clan tag used exclusively by Treyarch members. The player can play the following game modes with bots: *Team Deathmatch *Hardcore Team Deathmatch (online only) *Free for all *Hardcore Free for all (online only) Video Black Ops Bots|Gameplay with bots Call of Duty: Black Ops II In Call of Duty: Black Ops II the bots are back and are smarter than they were on Black Ops. In Black Ops II bots are smarter and are now able to capture objectives. They not only appear in offline multiplayer, they also appear online on Combat Training on both Boot camp and Objective. If a player leaves a combat training lobby early, a bot will replace the player's role. When a new player is joining a session, one of the AI players will leave and give room to the new player. They also have their clan set to 3arc, just like they did in ''Black Ops''. The player can play the following game modes with bots: *Team Deathmatch *Kill Confirmed *Domination *Demolition *Free for all *Capture the Flag *Headquarters *Hardpoint There are a handful of gamemodes online where the player can play with bots: *Bootcamp: A game where teams of mixed humans and bots face each other on Team Deathmatch. Bootcamp is available to players who are below Level 10; once they reach level 10 or higher they can no longer access this game mode. Players earn full XP from playing it. *Objective: A game of when any player of any level can play a different gamemode besides team deathmatch, all game modes (expect for search and destory and party games) can be randomly picked to play. Players will earn half XP. *Bot Stomp (Cancelled): A game where a team of humans verse against a team of bots in Team Deathmatch. Players do not earn XP in this game mode, but is a good way to learn strategy. Video Black Ops II Bots|Gameplay with bots Call of Duty: Ghosts In Call of Duty: Ghosts bots are now much smarter and they will play like a normal human player would in a Call of Duty game, using different tactics similar to actual players. They have the same four difficulties the bots have in Black Ops II but a new one called Mixed that randomly picks each bot a different difficulty. The player can now choose a bot difficulty for each bot team. The bots can also be noted to have a level based on their difficulty, i.e. a Recruit bot will be about level 1 - 10 and a Veteran one will be level 60. Whenever an air killstreak is active (helicopter, helo scout, etc). the bot will shoot at the helicopter in an attempt to destroy it. Bots are also able to use all killstreaks, including map-exclusive killstreaks. Before they use a killstreak that leaves them vulnerable, they will find a spot and either crouch or prone whilst they use the killstreak. Bots are supported in all game modes. Video Call of Duty Ghosts|Gameplay with bots Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Bots also appear in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. They can appear with Supply Drop weapon variants, such as the Heavy Shield - Disruptor (Enlisted), the MK14 - Obituary (Professional), the AK-12 - R.I.P. (Elite), and the ASM1 - Magnitude (Marksman). Of course, they will have a small chance of using Retired weapon variants. They can also use all perks, equipment, scorestreaks, and even Exo movements. Like they were in Ghosts, they are supported in all game modes with only one party game mode Infected. The Mixed difficulty also returns. However, in Advanced Warfare, bots are now smart enough to pick up weapons off the ground, such as if they are only armed with a Combat Knife. Regular bots use Exo Abilities more than recruit bots, and hardened bots utilize dropshotting often. Video Call of Duty- Advanced Warfare Bots|Gameplay with bots Call of Duty: Black Ops III Bots return in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. The bots are slightly smarter then they were in Black Ops and Black Ops II. In Black Ops III, bots are now supported in all game modes, unlike Black Ops II, where they weren't able to play in Party Games or Search and Destroy. Bots have four difficulties: Recruit, Regular, Hardened, and Veteran. The difficulties seems to control each bot's aggressiveness, weapons and speed. For example, in Recruit, the bots are not aggressive, and their weapons are usually weak and don't cause a lot of damage and they won't run for a long period. On Veteran, the bots are extremely aggressive, and the weapons Veteran bots choose are more likely to have high damage and fire rate and they will run, and boost jump a lot. The bots can wall run, slide, boost jump, use specialists abilities, and swim. In the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC versions of Black Ops III, the bots use the 3arc clan tag. In the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of Black Ops III, the bots use the ATVI clan tag. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Bots return in Private Matches of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, featuring the standard four difficulties (Recruit, Regular, Hardened and Veteran) as well as the Mixed difficulty. All game modes are possible with the bots, and will complete the objectives as normal. They also feature abilities for area denial, usage of equipment, holding long sight lines with Sniper Rifles and reacting to Silenced and unsilenced shots. Bots also defend objectives, as well as react to objectives being captured. Also, they'll try to shoot down a helicopter using their gun if they don't possess an RPG. While playing, bots' loadouts are determined by their difficulty level, with Veteran allowing bots to use every perk and weapon available. Bots use only 5 camouflages as well as the default, Desert, Woodland, Digital, Blue Tiger and Red Tiger. Bots can use Grenade Launcher attachments, the RPG-7, Frag Grenades, Claymores and C4. Bot loadouts can be forcefully chosen using the inbuilt class restriction system, allowing the player to set bots to use Supply Drop items and camouflages other than the default five. Bots will also occasionally choose the default class, allowing the player to set the default classes to a specific loadout they wish to see a bot use if they choose the class. Bot names are random first names. Bots also possess a unique ability to put Camouflages on the Commander Desert Eagle. Call of Duty Black Ops 4 Bots return in Call of duty Black Ops 4. Zombies For the first time ever in Call of Duty, Black Ops 4 has added the ability to add bots to play with in zombies offline and private matches. Players have the ability to add up anywhere from 1-3 bots during an in game session. bots will start off by using their starting weapons. They will also purchase weapons off the wall and rarely use the mystery box. If they are attacked by zombies in close encounters, they will knife the zombies. The player can also make them take mystery box weapons and pack a punched weapons. They also collect powerups like Max ammo and Bonus points but seem to actively avoid Nukes. They will also revive the player if they are downed by a Zombie. Bots will also purchase perks but will not seek out the perks and will only purchase them when nearby. Bots will always stay near the player though they will not use fast travel utilities. Call of Duty Modern Warfare Bots return in Call of Duty Modern Warfare. Difficulty seems to affect their weapons and aggressiveness. Recruit bots typically use guns without attachments and aren't so aggressive, Regular bots are moderately aggressive and use attachments, Hardened bots are very aggressive and use attachments all the time while Veteran bots are highly aggressive and always use attachments. Mixed difficulty also returns as well. Trivia * Hardened or Veteran Bots that are shot by their teammate will attack the ally who shot them. ** Bots can be kicked due to friendly fire. * Bots will throw any lethal or tactical at the enemy if they are in cover or next to them. * Sometimes, in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, bots will "see" the player through walls and will fire at the player, sometimes securing the kill. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Multiplayer